Mike Newton Meets A Vampire
by HarryAndGin
Summary: A ONE-SHOT. Set five years after Breaking Dawn, Mike is hiking for the day in hills near Forks reflecting on the past five years, when he sees and meets a beautiful woman...  Rated T in case of possible offence.


It had been five years,

'_Five long years since Bella Swan had married that freak of a 'man' Edward ****! Cullen._', he thought as he trudged up the narrow mountain path. He did this once a month, to escape into a quiet world (few if any people), to get away from his real-life, it was here where he could truly relax and get away from it all.

He had gone to the wedding hoping, no, expecting Bella NOT to marry Edward Cullen, he had no doubt that she had been drugged, and that she really loved him, and it hurt that nobody else saw how drugged she was, and how drugged up all the Cullen boys really were. Emmett must have been on steroids, it was the only way to explain all those muscles he had and his size! He had looked like a tank.

Mike still seethed over it now, but had accepted that he would need to wait – for their divorce. Even though when they had gone to the wedding he and Jessica had been an item, seeing Bella in that gorgeous wedding dress and been simply divine! He had tried not to think to much about her, but he hadn't been able to resist, he knew that she really wanted him, but couldn't help it because of her drugged state, and of course when he had suggested this to some people, they had simply laughed him off for a stupid jealous young, foolish man.

Yes, he knew that the Cullen were rich, but the way he flaunted his wealth to Bella, and was not willing to share what they earned really got to him. Newtons was a famous store in the town, they had and were a well known family, he owned his own car, was a real good looker, loved her as she loved him, what more could she have wanted.

As he continued walking up the path, heading up the now steep path towards the ravine, the weight of the backpack he had one started to make a small difference. It would take him roughly 6 hours in total to get there, admire the view, forget about this real life for a change and relax where he knew few people went, and return home.

He had packed himself a good lunch and was looking forward to it, if he was really lucky he might see the odd girl skinny dipping in the waters below! But that was just his imagination as he knew he had never seen one, the sweat now forming on his forehead made him think...

_Ogling Bella's gorgeous body, those divine curves. They were in bed together and Bella was saying, _

"_I love you, and only you Mike, Marrying Edward was the biggest mistake of my entire existence!_"

_She was kissing me passionately, _

"_He drugged me!_"

"_I know!_" _I replied, her eyes opened wide, _

"_How did you know!" she asked,_

"_I've known since you 'fell' for him that it could only have been drug induced. No way could it have been real love itself!"_

"_Oh Mike!" she started to cry, "I've been such a fool! I've filed for divorce!"_

_Then I went in to kiss her..._, !

I had just been brought out of my reverie , laying face down in mud, once again I had been interrupted from my glorious reverie, this time it was a tree root I had fallen over!

I got up cursing, wiping the mud off my face, and looked to see where I was, and found I was nearly there. '_Best not to daydream Mike._' I thought, and chose instead to avoid any further unpleasant interactions with the ground by reflecting upon what had happened to me, the Mike Newton, since the wedding.

It wasn't exactly a great tale to tell, but I continued to date Jessica, and when we finally slept together, something in all honest we had both wanted to do, to experience, and I wanted to add some realism to my daydreams over Bella.

I proposed to her shortly after, as it seemed the right thing to do and people kept saying we looked good together, and both her and my parents were dropping hints over it. The wedding was arranged for 3 months after the engagement.

I took up hiking in order before the wedding in order to stay fit, to get away from the wedding planning, and was encouraged to by Jessica, and had continued ever since we were married. I wasn't really a hiking person, but I found it helped to get away from it all, and on these days Jessica took over working at the Newtons store, a business which over the past five years has become an even bigger part of my life.

Working there gives me the money to make us comfortable and live in a little luxury, something which Jessica adores. Every week we meet up with some of our old school friends, I with Eric and Tyler, Jessica with Lauren and another girl she met working at the store called Sarah.

Eric and Tyler had steady girlfriends, while Lauren has had a number of relationships and the last I heard had just moved to Seattle due to finding 'her type of work there'. 'Bar-work' is what she said it was and she was very happy doing it.. Sarah has a steady boyfriend which means Jessica still has someone to talk to over 'men'.

I had finally reached the 'summit' as I called it, sweat dripping down my face. It wasn't an easy walk to get here, something I knew Jessica was well aware off. The view however over the ravine below was well worth it, and so I sat down slowly to eat my lunch, noting it was cloudy – _again_. '_Would it be too much for us too have a few days of glorious sunshine for once!_' I thought.

The lunch was pleasant, and looking on the scenery made me reflect once more about the Cullen's, and their 'hiking' habits. Maybe that was why they looked so fit all the time if they used paths like the one I had just used, it wasn't exactly flat around here. It set me thinking about Bella, and how after the wedding the Cullen's had rarely been seen in town, and after two years they apparently moved away, with virtually the only real evidence that Bella might have been around being a dark tinted windowed silver Volvo that on the odd occasions been seen parked outside Chief Swans house.

Chief Swan said very little about Edward and Bella other than they were very happy. It still was now, but perhaps once or twice a year, he went to visit them more. Bella and Edward had both apparently gone away to Dartmouth University to study and were doing very well, and they had apparently adopted Edwards niece, a beautiful young child who had the same colour hair as Bella, and had been seen visiting with both Bella and Edward at the Chiefs house just a couple of times.

One or two people who had managed to see Bella had said that she looked 'strikingly beautiful', this was no news to me, as she has always been beautiful. That had been the best description, as they had not hung around outside the house on both the occasions they had been seen, but I had no doubt that her bully of a husband would also have forced her to undergo some surgery in order to fit in with that freak of a family of his.

When some of us had thought of visiting the house when the car was there we had been persuaded by our parents that Chief Sawn wished to make it a intimate family occasion, since he didn't get to see much of Bella. We couldn't argue with that logic, but it didn't stop our curiosity.

I had no doubt that Bella now endured an unhappy marriage, and that she was keeping up appearances, and no doubt 'adopting' Edwards niece was another insult to Bella. She would have had no choice, but Bella being Bella, she put on a brave face as always.

My reverie was interrupted by something I saw moving in the river down below, and I had to look real good to make sure I was not hallucinating, but sure enough, something I just found very difficult to believe, in all my wildest imagination was happening. A women with beautiful blond hair was swimming completely nude in the water. It was very wrong of me to stare but I just could not help it.

She was simply stunning, and I couldn't believe I was now looking at a woman swimming. I tried to look away but could not, and she came out of the water a few minutes later. Her body was full of curves and looked absolutely stunning, and I felt my mouth drop in open astonishment saying "Wow!", when she suddenly whipped her head up in my direction, our eyes connected for a few moments before I went red in the face, and hurriedly turned away realising with a muttered curse that from where I sat I could not hide.

She disappeared from view very quickly, and I just sat there for who knows how long thinking over what I had just seen. Even to my foggy mind however, I am pretty sure a look of recognition had come over her face, and I thought I had seen her somewhere before. But no matter how much I tried to think where I had last seen her, I just couldn't place her..

Then a females voice sounded from my right which snapped me out of my reverie,.

"Mike!"

I turned to see the same stunning creature looking at me, and now close-up, noticing that she only had a bra and skimpy underwear on, leaving nothing to the imagination and a startling pair of golden eyes, did I suddenly realise where I think I had seen her before. The beautiful pale skin was the give-away, she had attended Bella's wedding.

"Uhh?/" I said, still not fully with it,

"I haven't seen you for a while! It is Mike isn't it!" she asked, her voice sounded like bells, chimed in the air, it was so sweet to listen too,

"Yes." I replied, trying to find my breath, my heart beating so loudly I would be amazed it didn't sound like a drum right now,

"I remember you from Bella's wedding! Do you remember me? It's Tanya." It was more a statement than a question, but I couldn't take my eyes of her, she looked absolutely stunning.

In all my years I could never imagine that a beautiful woman which made the Cullen's look normal would be standing here in front of me, virtually nude! I still not believe I dared not blink '_Come on, get out of it Newton, you are a married man!_', but another part of me said 'Y_es! But! Not even Jessica can match what effect this woman has on me!_'

Tanya knelt down in front of me, as I replied, stammering, "Ittts...s. Nice t-o mee-t you Tanya!",

She reached out to me and started to kiss me on my lips, a feeling which felt right and wrong at the same time, but I just could not help it! She was gorgeous, as I found my left hand going to hold her left shoulder in order to get more of a grip. I knew I shouldn't have been doing it, but she was having a delirious effect on me, and I couldn't help but go with the feeling, I felt a big bulge down in my pants, and felt her tug at my trousers, and I moaned..

I felt myself getting carried away as my pants were completely undone, and I suddenly felt her, she was stone cold but felt so incredibly good at the same time, I moaned, then she moaned then went back to kissing me, she suddenly bit my lip, and I instantly felt nothing but agony moments later.

"S***!" she shouted, "I am SSOOOO SORRY Mike!"

'_What had she done!_' my hands shot upto my mouth as I bent down to the ground in a crouch, my mouth felt in incredible pain, like needles sticking into it from each angle,

"AAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed,

Tanya continued from a distance now to apologise a great deal, she sounded in shock, but I didn't really care about her right now, I just felt in incredible pain as I felt it spreading to my face and head, screaming more, before I blacked out, still in agony.


End file.
